When Worlds Collide (A SonicFNAFYoutuber Crossover) （ ）
by 4ever wilted
Summary: Jorneying through a foreign world, a band of heroes seek out Seven Magical Egg McMuffins to prevent prevent eternal darkness!
1. Chapter 1

When Worlds Collide (A Sonic/FNAF/Youtuber Crossover) （*´▽｀*）

Chapter 1

"This is the story of Maria, a normal young girl from a normal school in Japan. But on this very day, Maria's world is going to change forever" the narrator said.

Maria got her school stuff together in her bookbag and was ready to walk out the door. "Have a nice day at school!" her mother said to her. "thanks." Maria's pet cat jumped into the book bag with her as they walked out of the house and made their way to the high school.

"ニャー (Meow)" said pet cat. Maria pat her pet cat's head and walking into the building with him. They're first class was Maths. Maria sat down at her desk and looked out the window. Suddenly, her vision starts to darken, and the once bright room was now completely darkened.

"Wha...what?" Maria stammered. Her pet cat looked at her confused.

"今何があったの？(Meow?)" said pet cat. Inside of her vision was a bleak world of darkness; a zone covered in chaos. She wakes up from her dream. "That was weird." she said.

After school her and her pet cat walked back home down the same path they went to school on.

"Hey pet cat," said Maria, "remember how I fell asleep during Maths?"

"あなたはチェーンソーのようにいびきをかきます (Yeah, I remember)" said pet cat.

"Well I saw something weird in my dream. It was like a dark world i feel like it was calling out to me..."

"あなたがセラピストを必要とします (woah, really?)"

ALL OF A SUDDEN, a portal appeares from right in front of her! "huh?" Maria said. that's when two figures came out of the portal. One was a brown bear that looked like an animatronic that looked like Freddy Fazbear but without the top-hat. The other was a blood red hedgehog with blue dyed quills in his hair. He was also wearing a Asking Alexandria band T-shirt and saggy jeans with black sneakers. "Are you Maria?" The hedgehog said to her."Yeah." said Maria. "I'm Shane. Shane the Hedgehog ™." He said with his deep, melotone vote. "and I'm Freddy Fuzzbear!" The bear next to him said.

"أنا على حمض الآن؟ (aren't you Freddy Fazbear?)" pet cat asked.

"No. I'm Freddy Fuzzbear. Freddy Fazbear is my brother but he died a while back. I'm in charge of the Fazbear Pizzarea now." "Oh ok." "You need to come with us though, our people is in great danger!" "Why?"she said. "Because you're the chosen one fortold by the prophecy , you're the only person who can save the world from plunging into eternal darkness!"

"I'm not sure if I should go." Maria said. "Why?" They asked her. "Because….. my father died and i don't want to do anything that could hurt me."

"Come on, please!" "This is what you're father would've wanted you to do!" They said.

"لاتفعل ذلك (We should totally help these guys Maria!)" said pet cat.

"You're right." Maria said. She was about to go on a long journey with Shane and Freddy and her pet cat. They stepped through the portal they came from and they were transported away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Our heroes have passed through a magic portal and found themselves in the land of Mobius" said the narrator.

Shane, Freddy Fuzzbear and Maria were walking through the fields over to Tails's house. "My friend Tails lives here." Shane said. "He's smart and can fly with his tails."

"How will that help us?" said Maria.

"He will help us in our quest to stop Dr. Eggman."

"How will we do that?" she said.

"We have to gather The Seven Magical Egg McMuffins to stop him. There his weakness and they are scattered across the realm in many zones. It is our job to find all seven of The Seven Magical Egg McMuffins and defeat Dr. Eggman in the Chaos Zone.  
Shane knocks on Tails door and he opens the door. "Hey Shane!" Said Tails. "Hey Tails." Said Shane. "We need you on our quest to stop Dr. Eggman." "You got it!" He says.

Next they went to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to gather the rest of the animatronics. They got Bonnie and Chica and Foxy.

"So what is the prophecy?" Maria asked the crew.

"'The prophecy,' I said as I approached their party, 'is one of the eternal truths of our world'" said the narrator.

"Morgan Freeman!" exclaimed the squad "what are you doing here?"

"'I,' I said, 'am here to tell you the prophecy'" said Morgan Freeman.

"The prophecy goes a little something like this:

"Every thousand years, a portal between the living and the death opens, allowing the soul of The wicked beast to be resurrected. Only the chosen one, with the aid of The Seven Magical Egg McMuffins, may prevent his rise, for it would mark the beginning of one thousand years of eternal darkness."

"So where are we going to find our first Magical Egg McMuffin?" Freddy Fuzzbear said.

"'You will find the first of the Seven Magical Egg McMuffins in a land of stained glass' I told the adventurers" said Morgan Freeman.

"Ok. Let's go." Said Maria.

"閉嘴，讓我在沉默中睡覺 (k)" said pet cat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"The gang arrived at the zone of stained glass by the teleporter. There were multiple hues emblazoned onto glass that layered like walls around them." said Morgan Freeman.

"Look at this glass." Said Maria as light greenhoused the room.

"ARRRGH!" rumbled Foxy.

"It's too hot to see in this box." Says Tails. "The moisture is building up!"

"هذا يشكل خطرا على السلامة (wait, what's that in the distance?)" said pet cat.

"PEW…" Was what they heard in the distance.

"Woah!" Yelled Chica.

"DIE….." Was what they heard next.

"This could mean only one thing…" said Shane. What followeed was a sound of glass breaking. A guy smashed through the glass and it flew everywhere. "Heh-heh-how's it going, bros? My name... is PE~WDIEPI~E!"" Was what he said. Everyone stood in confusion. "You're my favorite youtuber!" Maria said. "Thanks bro, that's pretty dope" he said to her, giving her a bro-fist. "What's everyone doing here?" "We're trying to find a Magical Egg McMuffin." said Shane. "If we work together, our joint efforts will make finding it easier" "OH YEA!" Felix said. "It's over here somewhere. Let's go get it!" He said, as the group goes and find the first Magical Egg McMuffin. "Yay!" They all cheered. "Wait, were's my cat?"Maria said. The others looked around and Freddy found it laying on the ground, no moving. It had glass in it.

"Sorry about the cat." Pewdiepie said.

"It's ok." Maria said.

"At least we got the egg." Said Shane. "It wasn't worth the pain to take one for the other."

"Guess you could say…" Freddy began. "...He looks quite _SCRAMBLED_."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Said Bonnie.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." said Chica.

"Argh" rumble Foxy.

"Let's bury him." Said Maria.

"'Well now, you don't have to be so blunt about it' I said" said Morgan Freeman, "'your next location is the cemetery zone' I told the travelers, ' you can bury him there.'"

"Ok." Said Maria, grabbing pet cat's lifeless body.

The heroes went into the portal and appeared at Cemetery Zone, and landscape of gravestones and grass. They found an open hole for pet cat and put him in their. They also found a second Magical Egg McMuffin. "Let's go, guys." Shane said. "Why are we even doing this?" Bonnie asked. "Shut up." Shane snarled.

All of a suddenly, as the group went into the teleporter, lightning lit pet cat's gravestone with light. The ghost of pet cat popped out and laughed.

"お腹が空きました (...You can't kill me that easily...)"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Now are heroes are going to the Desert Zone". said Morgan Freeman.

*TWO MINUTES LATER*

"The adventurers are now in the desert zone" said Morgan Freeman.

There was a massive sandstorm that made it hard to see in the Desert Zone.

"I can't see anything!" Says Freddy Fuzzbear.

"This storm is worse than barrels!" Said Pewdiepie.

"Maybe we can find a place to look for the Egg McMuffin here." said Shane.

"Hey look, it's a pyramid!" Tails said. "Let's go inside." "Ok." said Maria.

The heroes went into the pyramid and were safe from the sand storm. It was really dark but Shane found some torches and lit them.

"I think the Egg McMuffin must be in this pyramid." Shane said to the others. "That must mean it's in the throne room. Let's go see."

"Argh" rumbled Foxy.

"Oh wait, that's right!" said Freddy, "Foxy is a treasure hunter, so he'll help us find the Egg McMuffin really fastly!"

Foxy lead the group through the pyramid and eventually they got to the Throne room easily.

"LOOK!" Said Pewdiepie. They look into the Throne Room and see the third Magical Egg McMuffin on a table.

"Cool." Maria said. "Let's get it."

"DUDE, WAIT A SEC" boomed a voice, "I WAS TOTALLY ABOUT TO EAT THAT." The voice was revealled to be the voice of a pharaoh. "So, like, don't, like, take my food man."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said Maria.

"Can We have it?" Shane asked the Pharoah.

"But like, I paid, like, three bucks for it dude." said the Pharaoh.

"Can we trade it for something?" Said Freddy.

"Well, I'm kinda running low on concubines" said the pharoah.

"Here, we can give you Chica." Said Bonnie.

"Ew no, he's gross." Chica said back.

"Eh, sure" said the Pharaoh.

"They then traded Chica for the Egg McMuffin." said Morgan Freeman.

"Ok grab onto me guys, I can get us out of here!" Tails said as the others grabbed onto him so he could get them out of there. After everyone grabbed onto him, he swirled his tails and flew upwards to the ceiling. They broke through the ceiling of the pyramid and flew into the violent sand tempest. Sand from the storm soon filled the pyramid to the brim with sand.

"I can't see anything guys!" Shane said. "Wait, I see the portal!"

Tails flew everyone through the portal and they escaped with the third Egg McMuffin.

MEANWHILE….

Dr. Eggman was in his secret Lair at the Chaos Zone, watching the heroes through his crystal ball.

"...Excellent..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Next the heroes went into the dangerous Volcano Zone." Said Morgan Freeman. "However, For one person, there was something there that would shock him forever."

As the heroes arrived, they saw the giant Volcano in the certain of the Zone.

"IT'S A VOLCANO!" yelled Pewdiepie.

"Yeah!" said Maria.

"I bet there's something inside. Let's go check it out." Shane said as they walked to the top of the volcano. They looked through the hole of the volcano and saw something weird inside. There was a person standing on the rock inside.

"Who's that?" Freddy said. "Is he on our side?"

"No." Shane simply said. He had the look of pain and anger on his face.

"What?" Maria said. "Why?"

"I can see who he is. That's no ordinary man…. It's my long lost brother, Enahs."

"YOUR WHAT?!" Pewdiepie yelled.

"He's my brother separated from birth. I knew I had to fight on the side of good, because I didn't want to have darkness surround my heart, much like his." Shane said seriously.

"I guess that means we have to fight him." Tails said.

"No….." Shane sighed, pushing Tails away. "I must end him myself. It's my destiny."

"Ok.. good luck." Maria said.

Shane jumped into the volcano and landed on the rock. "Enahs, we meet again." He scowled at his brother as the dust settled.

"Hey Shane, long time no see." said Enahs as he grinned menacingly.

"It's time we end this, once and for all, brother…" Shane snarled. "We can't let Eggman win!"

"Foolish brother, I'm not doing this for Eggman or anyone else, I'm doing this for ME!" shrieked Enahs evilly.

"Well, either join us on our quest to stop the darkness from spreading, or you'll have to die with the rest of the scum." Shane growled.

"Shane lunged at Enahs and Enahs braced for Shane's assault" said Morgan Freeman, "the two wrestled with incredible speed. Enahs then gave Shane a run for his money with a speedy sweep. Shane slams on the floor and lands on his back."

"You gotta be fast to avoid my blows!" said Enahs.

"Shane groaned as he laid down" said Morgan Freeman, "he doubted that he could finish the job alone. 'Go Shane!' Shane heard from his left ear."

"'Enahs, you will never defeat me, because unlike you, I'm fighting for more than just myself! I'm doing this for my friends!' said Shane as he pulled out his knife that he used to use to cut himself seven months ago" said Morgan Freeman. "He thrusted forward and not only did he catch Enahs off guard, but he penetrated his force field of evil."

Enahs moaned in pain and stumbled into the lava. "This….isn't…..the…..end….of….me! You….will…..see! You….will….ALL….see!" He said as he drowned in the lava.

Shane saw that there was an Egg McMuffin on the rock where Enahs dropped it so he picked it up and climbed out of the volcano and met with his friends.

"Shane, you're bleeding!" Tails said, running over to help him.

All of a sudden, the volcano started rumbling and shook everyone. Tails lost his footing and plummeted all the way down the volcano.

"TAILS, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shane said.

"We have to get off this volcano!" Freddy said. "Before we all die!"

Everyone ran down the volcano as it began to eject lava.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"They made it back to land safely where the portal was." said Morgan Freeman.

Shane looks off in the distance with a glooming pain in his eyes.

"I...I couldn't save him… I was… just not fast enough" lamented Shane as he stood in silence.

"It's ok Shane." Maria said. "Just think about what really matters."

"But, it's like… nothing even matter" ["In the End" by Linkin Park plays]

"But Shane, you matter... to me." ["Careless Whisper" by George Michael plays]

Shane and Maria look into each other's eyes. She started to have feelings, feelings she had never felt before, for this emo hedgehog.

"Tails's death will not be in vain" said Shane as he held out the four Magical Egg McMuffins that they had. "CHAOS…. CONTROL!"

"With a burst of light, Shane used the four Magical Egg McMuffins to teleport everyone into Eggman's lair in the Chaos Zone" said Morgan Freeman.

"Here we are, the Chaos Zone" Shane said. "Now all we have to do is defeat Eggman, once and for all!"

They charged into Eggman's control room where he sat in a chair with his crystal ball.

"Ah…. I see you've made it, heroes…ha ha." Eggman laughed.

"This the end of the line Eggman!" proclaimed Shane.

"That's Robotnik to you!" he yelled.

"We'll make you pay for what you did to Tails!" Freddy said.

"Wait, what?" said Eggman.

Shane harnessed the power of the Magical Egg McMuffins and attacked Eggman with such speed and ferocity that he beat Eggman to a pulp.

"Ow!" Eggman yelled.

"I guess you could say…" Freddy began. "...He looks quite _SCRAMBLED_."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Said Bonnie.

"Argh" rumble Foxy.

"Any last words?" Shane said to Eggman as he prepared the final blow.

"I...I….am not the one… wh...who….sent Enahs…t.. to fight you" stammered Eggman.

"What do you mean you didn't send Enahs?" Bonnie said.

"誰だか分かりますか？ (Ha ha ha…)" said a voice. Eggman's crystal ball began to levitate. The face of a ghastly pet cat appeared in the ball.

"HEY GUYS, IS THAT PET CAT?"

"Yeah, it is."

"あなた愚か者は私を殺しました (I'm not your normal pet cat...)"

"Well, what is so different now?"

"私は死んでいます (I am now GHOST PET CAT!)"

"Argh"

"Oh no, how could that have happened?!"

"I don't remember, I might not have been paying attention."

"So you're the one who sent Enahs to fight Shane?"

"うん (Ha ha ha… yes, it was I who sent him)"

"But…. why?"

"You monster!"

"THIS WAS TOTALLY UNEXPECTED."

"Could this mean, that you are the wicked beast in the prophecy"

"うん (That is correct you fool)"

"Oh, how unexpected"

"私は今退屈します (If you dare stop me, touch this crystal ball and it will teleport you to our final arena)"

"If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get!"

"Argh"

"With the threat of Eggman behind them, the adventurers must now face their greatest challenge yet. Is Ghost Pet Cat leading them into a trap? Can they defeat the spiritual menace, or is the world fated for one thousand years of eternal darkness? Find out in the next chapter of 'When Worlds Collide!'"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Our heroes teleported to their final battle" said Morgan Freeman. "What they see is the evil ghost pet cat ready to plunge the world into darkness."

"Give up, ghost pet cat!" Shane says. "You're never going to get away with this!"

"나는 잠 에 가고 싶다 (I already have!)" said ghost pet cat.

"You may think that, but we outnumber you!" Shane says.

"이 이야기는 짜증 (It's about time I change that!)" said ghost pet cat.

Suddenly, ghost pet cat then shoots lightning from his paws which hits Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and Shane.

"I guess you could say…" Freddy began. "...we look quite _SCRAMBLED_." He dies.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Said Bonnie. He dies.

"Argh" rumble Foxy. He dies.

"Shane, no!" Maria said, running to his side.

"M-m-Maria…" Shane gasped.

"Don't die on me Shane."

"I think I see the light, Maria…"

"No! This can't be. We were meant to be!"

"I…...love…..you….." Shane gasped his final words before dying.

"No…." Maria said sadly as Shane died.

"At that moment, a tear rolled down Maria's cheek," said Morgan Freeman, "and she transformed into a princess. Now that she was royalty, she had the power to amend any prophecy, and with this power she edited the prophecy to allow Shane to be brought back to life."

Shane gasps a breath of life. "But how?"

"I'm a princess now Shane, I changed the prophecy!" Maria said.

"YEAH! BRO FIST!" Pewdiepie said.

"Amazing… now to defeat Ghost Pet Cat."

"這個故事真的真的真的很爛 (No! This is not possible!)" yelled ghost pet cat.

"And in a burst of pure white light, ghost pet cat exploded, and the threat of darkness was no more" said Morgan Freeman.

"실존 은 거짓말 제트 연료 는 강철 빔 을 녹여 수 없습니다 (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)" said ghost pet cat as he died.

"You did it!" Shane said to Princess Maria. "You saved the world from disaster!"

"Thanks." She said back.

It was then that Shane, Pewdiepie, and Princess Maria all teleported back to Japan.

At Japan, Maria got a standing ovation from all the townspeople and the General of the Army for her heroic deeds.

"It is my honor, Princess Maria, to award you the "Savior Award." for saving us all from the clutches of Ghost Pet Cat."

Everybody in the crowd, including Maria's mother, cheered wildly for her.

Maria looks towards Shane and the two look into each other's eyes, before going in for a kiss.

Maria kisses Shane as she puts her hands around his spiky quills.

Pewdiepie watches as they kiss and takes the microphone. "OH YEAH, BRO FIST DUDES!" as the audience gives a standing ovation of Air-Bro Fists.

（*´▽｀*）(OwO) THE END ლ（=ↀωↀ=）ლ


End file.
